


The Not So Straight Book of Poems

by Andy_Bee



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Bad Poetry, Death, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Freeform, Gen, Grief, Hope, Introspection, Love, M/M, Mourning, Other, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sadness, and everything in between, good poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Bee/pseuds/Andy_Bee
Summary: This book of poems is pretty much what it says it is.. not so straight.  All poems and quotes are mine.  I wrote this for us, for them, for you, for her, for him, and for myself.  Thank you for reading and commenting.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**From The Not So Straight Book of Poems - Poem 1**

 

 

* * *

 

 

**In my Head**

 

 

there is a bird in a cage

it is making music in the night

in the tune of helplessness and fright

so I tell it about the garden in my mind

where it is quiet and serene

where the flowers bloom so luscious and green

where there is no death, ruin by pleasure and pain

where no life has to live in chains

the bird tells me it wants to see the place 

i show it the door and it flies out of the gate

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem 2...........

**From The Not So Straight Book of Poems - Poem 2**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Fly**

 

 

when the silence is loud

when the darkness is blinding

when the shadow is everywhere

i shut my eyes and I soar toward the sky

oh, my

and as I start to take flight

he puts his arms around me

baby, he whispers in the night

it's nice to fly

but even birds have got to land erstwhile

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

**From The Not So Straight Book of Poems - Poem 3**

To my Ry... my heart... **❤️**

 

 

 

* * *

 

  

**Kiss Me**

 

 

You kiss my lips at night

You kiss my lips deeply

You kiss my lips always

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't give a flying fuck about your heteronormativity!" - Ry Butterfly


End file.
